


Fight

by snowwinter486



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwinter486/pseuds/snowwinter486
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig, Christophe, and Kyle get a lot more than anticipated, but they really should've seen it coming, they were the first public threesome in South Park...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

"I'm tired," the male yawned, "I'm going to go bother Chris," he muttered, moving up to sit next to the brunette.

"...Bullsheet," the male greeted him as he climbed into the seat next to his.

The red-head blinked at him, a small smile cracking at the sides before he peeled off his converses and socks, allowing his pale skin show through as he curled his knees close to his chest, and buckled his seat-belt on.

Or at least, he tried to, before Craig came to stop him, and instead raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" the male asked.

"Get up," Craig, ever one to say the least amount of things possible.

Kyle rolled his eyes, but obeyed, before the black-haired male moved into the seat, and yanked the male down in his lap.

Christophe snorted, rolling his eyes away from the scene of Craig grabbing a yelping Kyle, with his face flushed, before he grumbled darkly and leaned against his best friend's chest.

He quickly pulled up to the school as the sun came up.

Kenny McCormick walked into the school at five A.M. in the morning, striding in happily as he held a worn duffel bag at his shoulder he paused momentarily.

Sure, he wasn't the first person that was getting his stuff from the school trip to the east Coast, where they're had to spent some times there, since the student council won one of the school lotteries around Colorado, earning the entire school a field trip, but he wasn't expecting to be greeted of the sight of them.

The first, openly, threesome in South Park, who were also gay, sitting by the lockers.

Christophe Delorn had his arm draped around his best friend, his head against the red-head, as he snored softly.

Kyle Brofloski, who was his best friend, was leaning against the much larger male, casually flipping through the pages through his book as he pushed his dark green glasses up, while he absent-mindedly played with the black hair of his other best friend, Craig Tucker...

Who was sleeping in the male's lap, his body stretched out next to the wall as he slept soundly.

"And it's so early in the morning," the blond greeted with a grin on his face, "Have you no class?"

Emerald eyes rolled over as the male looked back up to his best friend, "Good morning to you too, Kenny."

"What's up?" the male laughed, speaking softly so that they wouldn't wake the other two.

"Obviously, not them," the red-head sighed, adjusting his ushanka hat.

"Well, they were the ones driving the entire time," the blond giggled.

"Hey, it's a three-month long trip, from March to August, you know, they have all rights to be tired," the red-head pouted.

Of course, anyone of them were allowed to stay from June to August, as long as they were with someone.

The sophomores, meaning Kenny, Kyle, Christophe, Craig, and the rest of the group, had stayed that long as well.

The male barely contained his laughter.

Kyle rolled his eyes in response as he flipped another page.

"So, what happened?"

Curious emerald eyes looked back up to baby blue eyes.

"What?"

A blond eyebrow rose as the male scoffed, "You didn't think you can hide it from me, do you?" he asked.

Kyle blinked, utterly confused.

And then, the blond gestured to the side of his face that contained a rather large, bandage on it.

Stiffening, Kyle looked away, his hand unconsciously brushing against him, "Don't worry about it," he whispered.

A deep sigh, as Kenny shook his head.

"It's not good to keep it all in like that, alright?" the said, the tone of his voice as quiet and gentle as a rabbit.

A deep sigh, and Kyle nodded.

"Was it..."

A nod.

"Did you tell them?"

A shake.

The blond nodded his head, a disappointed look crossing his face, "Good luck then."

When Kenny walked away, Christophe cracked his dark hazel eye open, "Zometheeng wrong, love?" he whispered, the dark rumbling vibrating to the red-head.

"Don't worry about it," the male replied, completely flushing the nick-name for him.

"It's because you say something like that we worry," Craig yawned from his spot on the male's lap.

The red-head offered a weak smile, before he sighed softly, "We're going to start collecting soon, so get up."

A snort, but the two stood up, turning back over to help their third lover up.

"C'mon," Craig said, the softest of smiles playing at his lips with a gentle tone of his voice.

"Can't keep zhem waiteeng, non?" Christophe smirked.

Bright emerald eyes blinked at them before rolling his eyes.

"Sure. Whatever."

The plan was simple, get your bags, do whatever you feel like doing, and then go to school the following day.

The trio moved to get their bags and move them into the RV they were stuck in for half a year.

The school literally parted for them, as they were the scary trio.

There were two kinds of people that were everyone had a love-hate relationship with, the Badass group and the Popular group.

And, surprisingly enough the Popular and Badass group got along most of the time.

Even though it was mainly Kyle's fault.

The popular group, without a doubt, was Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger (the two officially broke it off in middle school), Kenny McCormick, Cylde Donovan, and of course, the uncrowned Kyle Brofloski.

Then, the 'badass' group that most people avoided at all cost, scared of getting on the wrong side of them, which consisted of Craig Tucker, Christophe Delorn, Damien Thor, Gregory Yardale, Tokken Black, Eric Cartman, and of course, Kyle Brofloski.

That red-headed nerd is not someone you mess with, especially since he was the smallest kid in all of South Park High School, there was more to him than just his scrawny self and amazing brains. No, he was way stronger than the school combined. Not that anyone would dare try it.

Half the population of the world knew that.

And that's why the the two groups found each other and completely took over one of the RVs.

And then, the red-head stopped and looked over, noticing that there were three blonds that were ready to get pummeled.

He huffed a sigh and growled lowly, "Damien, Kenny," he called softly.

Already, Damien and Kenny found him.

"What's up?" Kenny asked, bright blue eyes blinking curiously.

The red-head pointed ahead, "There's four, you get one and a blond, and I got the last two."

"Bloodthirsty as always," Damien shook his head, "I'm in," he smirked.

The one reason why he liked Kyle so much, he was the one that got him to experience him many of the human things, sins, virtues, etc.

"Figures," Kenny rolled his eyes, "Hey wait, isn't that Butters?"

"Yep."

"Goddamnit Kyle," Kenny grumbled darkly under his breath as the red-head chuckled.

"Watch this," he whispered as a reply, before running towards one of the four males, and jumped, twisting his body so he got a full head shot with the back of his foot.

Landing peacefully on the ground, he flashed the three blonds a grin, before turning himself around to give off another kick to the other male, effectively getting him down on his back next to the other two.

By now, Damien and Kenny had finished taking care of the other two, both turning to greet the blonds.

"Don't fuck with or near Brofloski," a cold tone, with a sadistic smile on his face.

Damien bit back a shudder, and instead, a satisfied grin came upon his face.

Anyone that can pull that kind of reaction out of the Son Of Satan deserves to stay by his side, with respect.

Watching the four males visibly pale, they jumped onto their feet, and one had the courage of yelling back, "Why do you even like those fags?"

And instead of answering the question, the smirk disappeared, all life leaving the face, eyes and all, slowly creeping up to take the life in the other males in front of him, "Are you questioning me?" he asked slowly.

"N-No sir."

"Then why are you stil here?"

Within the next heartbeat, the males ran out.

Clyde came skipping in, Tokken not too far behind, "Whoa!" the male pouted, "Why can't they run like that during games?"

"Because during games, they don't have to worry about Kyle going after their asses," Tokken laughed, before the two best friends grinned at each other.

Rolling emerald eyes at the comment, he turned around to the the three blonds blinking at him, before the group broke into laughs.

With the exception of Tweek, who was trembling, and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god you found us!" he gulped, "Who knows what could've happened! They could've brought in the gnomes and ARGH-!"

"Tweek," the single name from that single male completely shut the blond up, as he snapped orange eyes up to the male.

He gulped.

The red-head smiled gently, opening his arms to invite him in a hug.

And he'll be damned if he didn't run towards the male, wrapping his arms around the male's waist, before hauling him up.

Air left the smaller male's lips as it was robbed from his lungs.

The arms trembling around him loosened some, as they relaxed, Tweek taking the scent of Kyle's hair deeply before...

Before Kyle was ripped out of his embrace, and instead, a very pissed-off Christophe and Craig was glaring at him.

"Why didn't you call us?" Craig whispered softly, hurt appearing his eyes.

"I didn't want to kill them," Kyle snorted, "Or scared the living shit out of my innocent friends."

Christophe snorted at that.

Kenny would probably find a way to pay his best friend back for all the things he helped out with.

One day.

Just not today.


End file.
